


Peace, Love, and Tranquility

by dopiko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week, M/M, except only two days because i am a loser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopiko/pseuds/dopiko
Summary: Day 1: FirstsDay 2: Crush/Confession





	1. Firsts

It was a calm, quiet night. Outside, everything was pitch black. The moon was nowhere to be found, and the light from the stars was faint. Snow fell softly, covering the ground.

The cold was blistering, but Genji Shimada was holed up in a small, windowless room with his newly found master. A thick blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, more of a formality than an actual need. His robotic body kept his internal temperature at optimum levels. A fire (another formality) was blazing in a simple pit in front of him.

Zenyatta sat beside him, at a distance that suggested comfort and familiarity, but not that much. His legs were crossed and he was absorbed in meditation. The Omnic had tried (in vain) to get Genji to participate in the activity with him plenty of times.

But this night was different. Perhaps it was the soothing silence, the flickering light of the fire, or the thought of snowfall outdoors. Whatever it may be, something was leading Genji to want to partake in meditation.

He shifted his sitting position without making a single sound, but Zenyatta must have sensed the movement, because the monk slid one eye open. When he spotted Genji assuming a meditative stance, the soft blue glow of his lights brightened. It was the mouthless Omnic's version of a smile.

Genji shut his eyes tightly, wanting to impress his master now that he knew he was watching. Now, what had Zenyatta said to do? He was supposed to think deeply about something, to find acceptance of his new body and inner peace. His thoughts immediately wandered to the past, to when he had a human body. A beautiful body, to be sure. It had attracted a lot of attention, made him a lot of friends. He was also more lighthearted and youthful back then.

Now, he scared others. He was a hideous medical creation, a mashup of robotic parts and the few organs that had survived Hanzo's attack. Hanzo. There was so much anger and resentment towards him that had been brewing within Genji for years. He had been hellbent on revenge, but something about Zenyatta's kind words had captivated him, had brought him to this temple in the mountains to try and accept himself. Try being the keyword.

Genji still didn't understand why. Why did Hanzo have to try to kill him? There must have been another way to deal with his feelings. Hanzo was selfish.

Or perhaps it was he who was the selfish one. He had squandered away his youth, not doing his job as a Shimada. He brought nothing but disgrace to the family, to his beloved brother. It was just possible he could have deserved what had happened to him.

With that harrowing realization came all the thoughts of how Genji could have fixed things. He could have tried to be a good Shimada. Maybe he and Hanzo would be together as brothers if he had not been so foolish. On the other hand, Hanzo could have communicated instead of doing what he did. Who was Genji kidding? He would not have tried in the slightest at that point in time, having been far too naïve to think of the possible outcomes continued goofing off could bring. Hanzo did what was right.

Before Genji knew it, hot tears were streaming down his scarred cheeks. He cried silently for the life he had had, the life he could have had if things had been different, his body old and new, his brother, himself. There was no way Zenyatta should have been able to know Genji was weeping under his mask, yet the monk was at his side almost immediately.

"Genji, my student." The robotic voice was slow and soothing. It was clear Zenyatta was concerned. Genji opened his eyes to look at his master. The fire had gone out, the only lights being the blue ones on Zenyatta. They blinked slowly, reflecting the Omnic's emotions.

The amount of care, worry, and love in the other's voice was enough to make Genji's tears stop. This didn't mean he suddenly felt better, however. He was still rather sad, angry, and confused. Zenyatta reached out and took one of Genji's hands in his. This was the first time the Omnic had ever touched him, and Genji didn't mind it one bit. The hand was surprisingly more comfortable to hold than expected. It radiated a slight heat.

"Do not over-exert yourself, my student. You may tell me about what you meditated upon later if you wish, but I believe it wisest for you to take a break."

Genji nodded. He grabbed onto one of Zenyatta's fingers, searching for even more support. He didn't just want Zenyatta to hold him, he wanted to hold him back as well. Zenyatta said nothing, but Genji could have sworn his lights were gradually ceasing to blink.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Truth or Dare goes awry in the best of ways.

Genji had it bad. He couldn't bear to be apart from Zenyatta for long. And the fact that the monk had followed him to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, that he seemed content to spend every waking moment with his dearest student, didn't help him any. He fell more and more in love with Zenyatta every passing day.

He knew such feelings for his master were wrong. But that did little to deter him. Everything about Zenyatta was so beautiful and attractive. Not just physically attractive, either. The Omnic certainly had a well-crafted body. His lights always shone in some shade of stunning blue. That deep, robotic voice made Genji's stomach do flips. And he wanted to do such dirty things with Zenyatta's slender and flexible fingers.

But the way Zenyatta supported and understood him, the pleasant conversations, and the sound of the Omnic's laughter were all things he loved even more. Genji wanted greater amounts of his attention as time went on. He wasn't satisfied with being just friends. It was borderline unbearable.

And this was selfish of him. To want someone so caring all to himself. Zenyatta had so much love to give, he couldn't just keep it for one person. Plus, the monk had helped him out of the darkest part of his life, expecting no reward in return. And this was how Genji was repaying him? Fantasizing about an unachievable romantic relationship, touching him, fucking him....

The sexual fantasies were definitely the worst of all. How dare he dream of doing such disgusting things with a pure monk. There was no way Zenyatta felt anything for him other than platonic love. Genji didn't even know if the Shambali were allowed to date or have sex. He'd never bothered to ask. It was likely they weren't.

Feeling overwhelmed and like a horrible person, Genji stood up from his seat on the edge of his bed. He should just sleep this off. It was a bad habit of his, to be sure, but he didn't know what else to do. The ninja got under all of his covers, hiding from his feelings. He drifted off easily.

Genji woke up several hours later after a set of familiar fingers wrapped around his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Zenyatta floating beside his bed.

"Are you alright, my pupil?" Zenyatta asked, sounding rather worried. "You are not sleeping because you are upset?"

"I am alright, Master Zenyatta", Genji lied. "I was tired, is all."

Zenyatta seemed as if he wanted to pry, but last minute decided against pushing the matter further. "The others are going to play a game. They invited the both of us. I think it would be a wonderful chance for me to get to know them better."

Genji stood up at once. Perhaps a game was what he needed to keep his mind off of things. And the only member of Overwatch Zenyatta had spoken to extensively during his first month at Gibraltar was Tracer. She felt connected to Omnics, and had been a fan of Mondatta. They had a lot in common and had clicked immediately. Genji had felt happy his master had met a new friend. But he had also felt a bit jealous.

When he and Zenyatta entered the lounge of the base, they found Tracer, Mercy, Pharah, and McCree sitting in a semi-circle. They were all spread out, except for Mercy and Pharah, who were sitting scandalously close to each other. Both seemed oblivious to this, however. Genji found a spot between Tracer and Mercy. He expected Zenyatta to be beside him as always, but this time the Omnic floated between Pharah and McCree. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. At least Zenyatta was across from him.

"Alright now! We're gonna play truth or dare", Tracer said with a grin and a devilish glint in her eyes. Genji looked around at the rest of his teammates and found that they all had similar looks. This was perplexing to him.

"Who is starting?" Genji asked, in order to try and relieve some of the tension he felt.

"Me of course", Tracer replied. "Now Genji, truth or dare?" The smile on her lips grew bigger as she finished, and everyone (sans Zenyatta) stared at him so expectantly he felt like he was in an intervention.

"...Dare," he decided on finally, after much hesitation. Tracer immediately scooted towards him.

"I'm gonna whisper it in your ear!"

He was not looking forward to this at all. The former pilot got her face right up next to his auditory sensors and told him her dare in a hushed tone. Immediately, steam shot out of his robotic body in several places. He was overheating due to embarrassment.

She had just dared him to take Zenyatta into the next room over and confess his love to him. The strange looks from everyone made a lot of sense now. They had all figured out his secret, and either wanted to set him up or torture him. Most likely the former, but Genji couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid. And there was no way he could do this!

But this feeling had been nagging at him for so long. Maybe it was better to just let it all out, to confess to Zenyatta. Then he could move on. However, there was always the chance that his feelings could scare the Omnic away. Genji couldn't live with that. But he couldn't live with the way things were now either. He had to take action.

"Master, can you come into the next room over with me?" he said far too quietly.

Zenyatta floated over to him, curiosity reflected in the way his lights blinked. Genji stood up and lead the monk into the kitchen. It was dark and empty, which was perfect for privacy but brought unsavory thoughts up and made his heart pound more than it had been.

"I have to tell you that I'm in love with someone, Master. I can't keep it a secret any longer. I know it's wrong to feel the way I do, but I can't help it." Genji looked slightly to the side as he spoke, unable to make eye contact with Zenyatta.

Zenyatta immediately began to think of who it could be. Perhaps Jesse McCree? The two did spend a lot of time together, after all. Maybe Genji was having problems coming to the realization that he liked men. It hurt to think that his favorite student was in love, but he could get over his feelings if Genji started a relationship. Zenyatta had realized long ago that the reason he cared about Genji and relied on Genji far more than any of his former students was that he was in love with him. It was why he followed Genji everywhere, not letting him go. He couldn't tell Genji ever. A master cannot force themselves on their student. It would be improper. The best thing to do would be to ignore his feelings and support his dear pupil in his romantic endeavors.

He was about to impart some wisdom when Genji blurted out, "I love you, Master!" This stopped Zenyatta dead in his tracks. He had not expected this. "I know it's wrong, Master Zenyatta, but I'm in love with you."

"And why are these feelings wrong, Genji?" Zenyatta asked kindly. He was hoping Genji got the hint.

Genji took a deep breath. "Because it's wrong to feel such things for my teacher."

"What if," Zenyatta began, floating closer, "your teacher did not mind your feelings? What if your teacher felt flattered by them? What if... he loved you too?"

There was now only an inch of space between their faces, and Genji's body shot out steam like crazy. "You do?" he asked, not wanting to believe it. It couldn't be real.

"I do", Zenyatta confirmed. With that, so much weight was lifted off of both of their shoulders.

"God, let me kiss you", Genji said breathlessly. Zenyatta wordlessly extended his head forwards, and his new lover removed his mask before going to town. At first, he just gave him sweet, slow, chaste pecks all over his face. These quickly evolved into frenzied, desperate kisses, his tongue running across metal.

Zenyatta tilted his head up, exposing his neck. Genji got the hint immediately and moved his mouth, nibbling on the pipes that made up Zenyatta's neck and shoulders. He kept brushing up against or biting sensors. Every time, Zenyatta would shake slightly, and let out warbled, distorted moans. Genji's suit was spewing out steam, fogging up the metal plating on Zenyatta. It was all so hot. Genji could make love to him then and there...

They were interrupted by the light switching on, and the sound of a glass coffee mug shattering as it hit the ground. Of all the people that could have walked in on them, of course it had to be Torbjorn.


End file.
